


A Wild Night

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a normal night in the dorm Yang sneaks in alcohol for Team RWBY</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note- was given this idea by reddit user MINECRAFT_BIOLOGIST and deathfromfront in a comment thread, one shot Reiss and Bumblebee as always review, favorite, follow, and above all enjoy!

It had been an average night in Team RWBY’s dorm room everyone was relaxing in their pajamas, Blake was sitting on her bed reading a book completely absorbed in the world of the story. Weiss and Ruby were studying for Grimm Studies, or more accurately Weiss was trying to keep Ruby focused on the work as the hyperactive red-head shifted her attention from one thing to another rapidly unable or unwilling to stay on task. Then the whole night changed as Yang came bursting into the room with two bags that while the others couldn’t see into clinked as she set the bags on the other side of the table that Weiss and Ruby were studying at. 

“Hey Yang, where have you been? What’s in the bag? Is it cookies? Ooh let it be cookies” Ruby started talking a mile a minute not giving her blonde sister a chance to answer any of the questions she was bombarded with. Ruby would have continued until a pale slender hand reached out and covered her mouth.  
“How about you let her talk Ruby” Weiss said scolding the younger girl as she removed her hand.  
“Well we don’t need to go into the details but I was able to get my hands on these” the blonde answered pulling out a bottle of wine in each hand   
“Oh sweet lord why would you get those?” Weiss asked rolling her eyes annoyed at what the golden haired girl had done now  
“I got them so we can have a great time!” Yang said with a devilish grin on her face  
“Well I will not be a part of this so called fun you will be having” the heiress said with her nose upturned at the idea of partaking in such unsavory activities   
“Ooh ooh Yang how many bottles did you get” Ruby asked excited at the prospect of a new experience as she had never had alcohol before  
“I got several bottles and no you can’t have any” Yang said moving the bottles farther from her inquisitive young sister “I wouldn’t be a good sister if I let my younger sister get drunk at school”   
“But Yaaaaang” Ruby whined as she began pestering Yang to let her have some

 

By this point Blake had put her book down and had come over to the table and picked up one of the bottles examining the label on the bottle “Oh this night was not going to end well” she thought. Yang by this point had given in to her sisters pestering “Oh fine Ruby you can have some of the wine I brought but you have to promise to only have 2 glasses I’m still not letting you get drunk.” an exasperated sigh leaving her mouth as she pulled out 3 glasses and started pouring the red liquid

“Weiss are you sure you don’t want some?” Ruby said as she picked up her glasses   
“Yes Ruby I will not stoop to that level” Weiss said focusing on her studies   
“Oh come on Weiss just have one glass pleeeeeassse” Ruby pleaded with her partner wanting her to be part of the fun, still trying to become friends with the icy girl.  
“Fine Ruby ONE glass” Weiss said knowing her partner would not let up until she agreed.

Blake had merely taken her glass and gone back to her bed to read hoping that by humoring the fiery blonde she could continue reading, it didn’t work.  
“Oh no Blake you are not diving back into that book, you’re going to have fun with your team” Yang said as came by Blake’s bed and taking the girl’s book before she could start reading, this did not please the Blake but she merely gave an annoyed shake of her head having known the two sisters and knowing neither of them would stop. Once they set their minds to something. the night went well Weiss finished her glass of wine and went back to studying, Ruby slowly drank hers making the two glasses last, and Blake and Yang kept drinking glass after glass as they talked with Yang outpacing the Faunus girl in number of drinks consumed.

That was how things went wrong, Yang had gotten drunk and when Ruby had not so sneakily gone for a third glass Yang had caught her but she was too drunk to care  
“Heyyyyy Ruby whattss burp you doing!” Yang had yelled, over enunciating the words trying to compensate for her current state of inebriation  
“Oh...well…I was going to have a second glass of wine like you said I could” Ruby said hoping to fool her drunk sister  
“Waaaiiittt.. you already have hic you second glass” Yang said pointing her hand at Ruby, the hand happened to hold her wine so she ended up throwing half of its contents across the room nearly hitting Ruby who jumped out of the way.  
“Yeah...” Ruby began before she was cut off by her older sister  
“Eh who said you could only haves two go ahead lil burp Sis” Yang said as she returned to the conversation with Blake.

At this news Ruby’s face lit up and she poured herself another glass, Weiss looked at this situation knowing that nothing good would come from it.  
“Ruby, are you sure you can handle more alcohol?” the white-haired girl asked   
“I’ll be fine Weiss I’m the team leader and I. Drink. Milk,” Ruby said confidently as she began drinking her third glass of wine. Weiss just shook her head and resumed studying determined to get as much done before she was interrupted by any of the other three. unfortunately for her she did not get much more done as Ruby making up for the lost time began downing glass after glass and was soon inebriated like her sister who was drunkenly gesturing to Blake about whatever they were currently talking about.

“HEEYYY WEISS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Ruby shouted not in control of the volume of her voice this startled Weiss who had been concentrating on studying the behavior of Giant Nevermores  
“Ruby, you dolt quiet down I’m sitting right next to you” she said working to keep her anger at the situation in check “Damn it Yang why would you let your sister drink?”   
“Oh yeah I’m sorry Weiss I’ll talk reaaallly reeeeeaaally quite now” Ruby whispered, so quiet that Weiss had to strain to hear her “Well it’s better than shouting I suppose”   
“Ruby how much have you had to drink?” the older girl asked already fearing the answer she would receive. Ruby made a show of thinking, counting on her fingers and muttering under her breath “Welllll I lost count after… after 7 glasses sooooo do we have any cookies?” the drunken girl innocently asked forgetting the first part of the question as her hazy mind focused on sweets  
“Oh no Ruby, the last thing you need right now is sugar” Weiss said afraid of a drunk and sugar crazed Ruby.  
“Awwww pwettty pweassse Weiss?” Ruby said while pouting her already large round eyes becoming even bigger as she put on her best puppy dog impression, which none of the members of Team RWBY could withstand   
“Oh fine you can have 1 cookie now close your eyes and count to 100” Weiss said standing up. Team RWBY had made a hiding spot for all sugary treats that Ruby would want and whenever she wanted some they made her close her eyes and count to 100 so she could not see or even hear where the hiding spot was. Drunken Ruby closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes and spoke rather loudly while counting while Weiss went over to her bed and pulled out a section of the frame that doubled as a secret compartment, they had all agreed that Weiss’ bed would be the best spot as Ruby would never go near Weiss’ bed. Pulling out the cookie Weiss replaced the frame section and walked over to Ruby and tapped the still counting girl on the shoulder.  
“WEISS YOU’RE BEST!!” Ruby shouted as she threw her arms around Weiss hugging the surprised girl who had not been expecting that reaction.   
“Ruby just take your cookie” Weiss said her expression not betraying the amusement she found in the younger girl who just months ago she had described as “A hazard to her health”

Ruby broke the hug and took her cookie and began noisily eating it. Up until that point the alcohol had not had much effect on Blake, her Faunus metabolism helping to absorb it but then she was hit all at once with the effects of the drink as her eyes suddenly lost some of their focus. Blake began looking Yang up and down admiring the blondes figure   
“Heyy Yang you’re looking good, very good” the Faunus girl said with a wicked grin on her face   
“Oh really what are you going to hic do about it?” Yang asked leaning in to the Faunus and instead face planting on the floor, too which Ruby snickered and Weiss merely sighed. Blake stepped off her bed and rolled Yang over straddling the blonde “I’ll do this” she said as she leaned in and locked lips with Yang   
“EWWWWWWW” Ruby yelled as she saw her sister kissing their teammate Weiss not wanting to give them the chance to progress further picked up the two lovebirds by their collars and dragged them out of the room as they were too drunk to put up a resistance.   
“Fine hic we’ll go somewhere else and have some fun, won’t we Blake?” the blonde said as the door was closed in their face and while Blake’s word were muffled by the door Weiss vaguely heard the words “out in the garden” and at these words Weiss’ blush grew even deeper as she turned back to find Ruby had tumbled onto her bed 

“Ruby why are you in my bed?”   
“I can’t, I can’t climb up to my bed and your bed is sooooo comfy and it smells so sweet, pleease Weiss.” ruby asked unaware that her precious sweets were so close  
“Okay Ruby just this once you can sleep in my bed”   
This caused the sleepy girl to cheer “Yay Weiss, you’re the best teammate ever,” Ruby said as she immediately fell asleep. Weiss just went back to studying but soon sleep began to overcome her so she closed her textbook and was going to climb up to Ruby’s bed when the younger girl, having woken up tugged on her arm “Weiss you can just share your bed with me”   
This made Weiss blush but Ruby kept pulling her closer so she had no choice to but to agree. as she laid down Ruby having no inhibition threw her arms around Weiss and pulled her closer so her back was pressed against Ruby’s chest. Weiss began madly blushing at this contact   
“Hmm yur.. you’re so pretty Weiss mmmhhh” Ruby hummed as she fell asleep for the night

Weiss was left speechless after that comment from Ruby and chose not to answer and just enjoyed the embrace she shared with Ruby, though when Blake and Yang returned from their “fun” and found them in that same position in the morning she vehemently denied choosing to sleep like that insistent on the fact that she was dragged there by the inebriated younger girl, though from that night on she was nicer too Ruby and contrary to what she said that night it would not be the only time she shared a bed with Ruby Rose.


End file.
